


Saving Grace

by Mavynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: - Freeform a new avenger, - Freeform winter soldier x OFC, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America Steve Rogers, F/M, MCU AU Fest, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romance, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, winter soldier smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavynn/pseuds/Mavynn
Summary: Steve and Private Lorraine had one brief encounter. Seventy years later the results of that encounter shows up to Stark Tower looking to escape HYDRA.Grace is the product of her mother's mission to seduce Captain America and produce a child to test the effects of the serum on any children conceived. After years of torment and fear Grace did not become a super soldier. She became very effective at escaping. But even a teleporter needs to sleep sometimes.Bucky is enamored of the new comer from the start. She treats him like he is completely normal. Having lived hidden away on an island by her stepfather Dum Dum Dugan Grace has never heard of the Winter Soldier. But she is very aware of the large man who sets her pulse racing.Now if they can just keep HYDRA from taking Grace away Bucky may have his chance at happily ever after.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Grace's teleportation powers are based on those of the MCU character Manifold. They allow her to bend reality, folding and twisting space-time.

** Prologue **

** **

Steve Rogers walked down a utilitarian arm records room. He was supposed to meet Howard Stark for new equipment for him and his men.

He had still not been able to get the idea of Howard Stark And Peggy Carter “fonduing” out of his head. He wasn’t up to date on all of the lingo, Bucky would know better than him what that meant. He did know when a man and a woman said they were going to “fondue” it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on.

Steve knew he didn’t have any real right to feel betrayed or hurt, but he still had.

Hearing noises that sounded oddly like small explosions, and knowing Stark they probably were, Steve made his way down that hallway.

Stopping at the only other human he had seen, a stunning blonde Steve cleared his throat a bit. “Excuse me. I’m looking for Mr. Stark.”

As Steve continues to stand waiting patiently she looks from the paper to him. “He’s in with Colonel Phillips. Of course you’re welcome to wait.”

Once Steve perches on the edge of a desk to wait she looks up at him and back down at her paper. “I read about what you did.” She holds up the newspaper showing his rescue mission.

Steve, not quite sure what to say stammers, “Oh! The…yeah! Well, that’s you know? Just doin’ what needed to be done.” Praise has always made him uncomfortable.

The private practically purrs as she looks him up and down. “Sounded like more than that. You saved nearly four hundred men.”

Steve growing uncomfortable stares at the wall as she uncrosses her legs. “Really, it’s not a big deal.”

Steve gets nervous as she walks up to him. “Tell that to their wives.” Dragging this woman into another room is starting to sound like a very good idea. Two can fondue! But actions like that lead to a court martial.

“Uh…I don’t think they were all married.” Steve has no idea what is happening. Is this woman actually coming on to him in the office?

In a breathy voice she speaks close to him barely above a whisper. “You’re a hero.”

Steve puts his hand to his eyes, no longer sure what is happening or where to look. “Well, that…you know? That…that depends on the definition of it really.” Do NOT stare at this woman’s breasts Steve, your mother raised you better than that!

But the thing about the serum, it didn’t really care how his mother had raised him.

Grabbing a hold of his tie she pulls him in to a small side office. “The women of America, they owe you their thanks. And uh…seeing as they’re not here.”

"What are you doing?" Steve asked nervously.

"Nothing Captain," she spoke with a devilish grin, "just making sure you get a proper show of gratitude."

Turning around she locked the door and smiled over her shoulder. Then she placed her hands on his and slid them up her body as she leaned back into his arms. "Just a simple thank you.”

She guided his hands to her breasts where he felt her hard nipples through her shirt. He began kissing her neck as she placed her hands back on the door. His lips caressed her neck and shoulder as she joyfully sighed and tilted her head to the other side. She was growing wetter with every touch of his firm hands. “What do you want, Captain America?” The private whispered huskily.

Noticing her submissive stance Steve felt his brain malfunction, "I want you to undress me."

"Yes sir," she replied running her tongue along her bottom lip and turned toward the tall military man.

She slowly pulled the tie of his dress uniform loose then slid it out of the collar then dropped it on the floor.

"Uh, No," he said firmly, "pick it up".

"Oh yes sir," she replied as she bent down to pick up the tie before she placed it on the desk, slowly grinding her ass along his bulge as she did so.

"Good girl. Now continue," he smiled.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his firm chest and broad shoulders. Her hands slid up his chest then to his shoulders to push the shirt off him. She caught the shirt and gently placed it on the desk next to them. Steve swallowed hard. "I didn't catch your name".

"It's Lorraine, sir," she replied bashfully. “Private Lorraine.”

"Well Private Lorraine” Steve loved the thought of having the sexy little private on her knees. He was slowly overcoming his shyness. “Why don't you help me out of these pants?"

She slowly slid her fingers up the bulge in his pants to the belt buckle while he leaned in and began kissing her lips. She unbuttoned his pants and slowly pushed the zipper down before reaching in and pulling his hard cock out. He then slid his hands up the inside of her thigh finding her lacy lingerie an incredible turn on. Slipping his hand inside and finding her impossibly wet he began massaging her folds as her fingers wrapped around his cock. He pulled her closer as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Her hand began to pump his cock as he slipped his fingers inside her penetrating her with his strong fingers. She gasped as she felt his fingers enter her.

Lorraine looked at Steve hungrily and kneeled in front of him, getting closer. She reached out and took hold of his cock, stroking it lightly. She gave him another pouty look and then lowered her lips running her tongue just around the slit lapping up his precum.

Steve could feel himself get even harder as the warmth of her mouth enveloped his cock. She winked at him as she started sliding it in and out of her mouth.

Steve was mesmerized by the way she kept her eyes on his the entire time. He laid his hand on her head, not forcing her just holding her where he wanted.

Lorraine had to adjust herself so she could slip her hands in to her panties. "Lean back on the desk Captain. Let me show how good I really am at sucking cock."

She went back down on him and continued to suck his cock in earnest. Steve moaned as he felt her tongue lick and circle the head. "Slide your panties off." Steve ordered. All traces of shyness gone.

“Good girl” He praised. "Finger yourself. I want to feel you moaning while you suck me."

Lorraine slid his cock deeper in her mouth and soon he felt it rub the back of her throat. After a few slow attempts she finally felt comfortable with it and started deep throating his shaft, fucking her mouth with it. Steve breathed hard as she went faster with it and held onto the back of her head. She was amazing and as soon as she started moaning he could feel it all the way to his balls.

She pulled back and started sucking the head, stroking the rest. She could already feel that he was getting close. She then raised his shaft and started licking his swollen balls, which were eager to cum and sensitive.

Steve breathed harder and held onto the back of her head and started thrusting. He moaned her name as he fucked her sweet mouth and she just relaxed herself and took it all. Lorraine fingered her clit harder and faster as Steve started pumping his shaft down her throat, being taken over as she felt herself cum. He felt her hand give his balls a little squeeze as he shot his load down her throat.

Steve let her go but the sexy private didn't stop sucking on his cock. She bobbed her head on it a few times, sucking hard on the head on the way out, wanting to get every last drop of cum out of him. She stroked his cock, tapping the head against her tongue until she finally felt she got everything.

Bending down Steve grabbed Lorraine under her ass and slid her on to the desk dropping to his knees in front of her. Spreading her knees apart he traced her pussy lips with his thumbs before reaching out with his tongue. Steve licked a circle, tracing Lorraine's pussy lips. She moved, and tried to get firm contact, but he'd just back off, and draw circles around her wetness time and time again. He allowed his tongue to lightly graze her clit, and causing her to moan.

"Please... please," Lorraine moaned. Steve did my teasing circuit two more times. Then made firmer contact, and circled her lips and clit over and over until she was quivering. "Oh God. There... right there... harder..." His chuckled against her swollen clit.

When her legs started shaking uncontrollably he flattened his tongue and ran it up and down the middle of her warm, wet slit. She tasted amazing and felt her press her pussy firmly against his mouth. He could tell she was getting close and he wanted her to cum. But not yet. Wanting to see how far he could take this he began licking her from her clit to her ass he slowly pressed his tongue into her until he was fully fucking her ass with his tongue and her tight pussy with two fingers. When he had lubed her ass up enough he slipped one finger in and then two, stretching her.

"Holy shit," she moaned loudly. “I’m so close, please.”

"Quiet." Steve warned slapping her ass. "Do you want to call everyone in here?" Lorraine was on the edge. She reached for her clit, but Steve stopped her. Going back to tonguing her hole.

He withdrew his exhausted tongue and found Lorraine's clit, gently sucking. Withdrawing his fingers from her ass he reinserted one finger, and then two into her pussy. At a steady, easy pace, he pulled my fingers out, then slid them back in. The private was very tight. In less than a minute, Lorraine gasped, and her body went stiff. She was cumming and coating Steve's fingers in her juices.

Suddenly he placed his hands on her hips and turned her away from him, pushing her against the desk and pulling her against his body, in one swift motion. She could feel his cock against her ass as his fingers found their way down between her legs while his other hand slipped up over her breast and cradled her neck, holding her head to the side so he could bite and kiss her neck. She then reached behind her and took hold of his cock as she felt his fingers penetrate her moist pussy. She whimpered as a shudder of pleasure cut through her body. Her knees trembling as she tried to position herself on his cock but he moved away, teasing her.

"Please Captain, I want it so bad," she begged with breathless desire, she reached back and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her back to his chest.

Suddenly he drove his fingers deeper into her, she gasped and moaned as he whispered in her ear, "I'm not sure you're ready for me to take you here, yet sweet Lorraine."

The emboldened Captain then took her hands and placed them back on the desk.

She looked back at him with lustful eyes and begged him, "Please sir, I'm ready, I want you so bad!"

In response to her pleading, he grabbed her by her hair and turned her head away from him. Moaning, she tried to look back to him but his firm hands gripped her by her hair and forced her to watch in the glass door of the supply cabinet. Unexpectedly, she felt his hand lifting her skirt up higher, and then his cock sliding down her beautifully round ass.

"Is this what you want?" He asked pressing his cock against her tight ass.

"Yes sir, please, I want it so bad," she desperately begged. “Please fuck my ass.”

Slowly he slid his enlarged member into her tight pussy; she let out a deep moan and just as slowly he withdrew himself. A soft almost sad sounding whimper escaped her lips.

Slowly, he began to press his cock, now dripping from her own juices, into her ass. Sinking it all the way to its base, they both moaned as the initial wave of pleasure crashed through their bodies.

"Oh YES SIR, THAT'S IT," she moaned, muffled by his hand across her mouth as he thrust his manhood deep into her ass. Steve could not believe his luck. That she was actually allowing this. And enjoying it!

Still keeping her hands on the desk she pushed her body against his, slamming herself into his thrusts as she could since the rising waves of climax build inside her.

Her moans of, "Harder! Harder!" spurred him on.

Steve slapped her ass and thrust slower. "You must contain yourself sweet Lorraine. We wouldn’t want to draw attention." Then drove himself harder into her. “Rub your little clit for me, sweet Lorraine, show me how much you like what I’m doing.”

"Yes SIR!" she whined and pleaded as he ravaged her ass with this throbbing cock.

"Oh my god I'm going to cum!" She moaned as her body gave into his thrusts.

Scrabbling and clawing at the desk she groaned, "Please don't stop sir, I'm, I'm cumming!"

Steve continued pounding her ass until she let out a final scream into his arm. Slowing his rhythm, he allowed her breathing to settle down before pulling his cock out and laying her on the desk on her back.

"It's my turn now sweet Lorraine" Steve flipped her onto her back climbing on top of her pleased to find she has already opened her blouse for him.

He starts by teasing her nipples with his tongue before moving up to her neck and then kissing her lips. Reaching for him, she wrapped her hand around his cock and guided him into her waiting pussy. He slowly pushed it in as her legs wrapped around his body and pulled him into her.

"My god sweet Lorraine, your pussy is as glorious as your ass," Steve growled in her ear.

Lorraine moaned as his rhythm quickened. She could feel his body tense as he groaned, and she too begins to feel the familiar waves rush though her body.

"Fuck me sir.” Lorraine growled in his ear.

The two began to moan with pleasure as their body's grind against each other.

She screamed, "OH GOD YES!" as he strained and pushed hard and deep into her, releasing deep inside her.

Gasping and panting, Steve collapsed into Lorraine's arms. They lay together, trembling and embracing each other.

Getting dressed Steve chuckled. “Consider me properly thanked, Private.”

Lorraine winked. “My pleasure, Captain. Well, and maybe some of yours.”

Outside, just before leaving, Lorraine grabbed his tie for one final kiss when suddenly from behind them he heard.

“Captain!” The voice was unmistakable. Peggy Carter.

Steve jumped away from Lorraine guilty but not exactly sure why. Maybe just that Lorraine was the sort of girl you… fondued with and Peggy was the sort of girl whose picture you carried around in your watch case to give you hope.

“We’re ready for you.” Peggy’s arms were on her hips, she turned angrily and stormed off. “If you’re not otherwise occupied.”

Shit. How much had she seen? Heard? “Agent Carter, wait.”

Peggy just kept storming down the hall leaving Steve to wonder just how much he had screwed up.

Later when describing the entire scene to Bucky, who could not stop laughing, Steve had his head in his hands.

“Would you stop that?” Steve slugged Bucky in the arm. “I will be lucky if Peggy ever speaks to me again.”

“I think at this point you will be lucky if she only shoots at you when you have that shield.” Bucky nodded towards Steve’s new toy. “Give up the womanizing biz, Steve you are crap at it. It was bad enough when you just liked getting punched. Now you like getting shot too?”

“I came here for advice, Buck.” Steve groaned. “Not to be tormented further.”

Steve knew that if anyone would know how to handle this situation it would be Bucky. His best friend had gone around with a lot of girls back in Brooklyn.

Bucky clapped him on the shoulder. “You want my advice? Peggy is a big girl who will get over this if you don’t keep rubbing her nose in it. That Private? You don’t ever “come clean” about exactly what happened. Keep it vague. Girls like Lorraine? She isn’t looking for marriage. You both got what you were looking for. Let it go.”

Knowing Bucky was right Steve nodded. “Yeah, OK. I still feel pretty stupid about the whole “fondue” thing though. I thought Stark meant… something very different than a fancy cheese sandwich.”

Bucky laughed and finished his beer. “Well, we sure didn’t have fondue back in Brooklyn Steve.”

“No we did not Buck, no we did not.” Steve tossed a few bills down on the counter as the two friends got up to leave.

“I told you Steve.” Bucky threw an arm over his friend’s shoulder. “We’re going to the future.”


	2. Grace Dormer

Grace sat in the well appointed waiting room waiting for her audience with Tony Stark. The Avenger’s Tower was certainly something else. A world away from what she was used to.

The entire building was glass and steel and luxury. Not unlike the man who had built it Grace assumed.

Yes, indeed. A world away from the alien looking trees and landscape of Socotra Island where Grace had spent the better part of her adult life.

And these people were unlikely to be anything like the Soqotri people she was used to.

Grace had lived what she considered an idyllic life. It was isolated and backwards by most people’s standards. They had not even bothered to put in their first road until 2011. But Grace had loved it. She had become a speleologist, exploring cave system after cave system to her heart’s content.

Until HYDRA had snatched that all of that away from her. Grace and her team had come out of a cave system to find they were surrounded by heavily armed men. Grace had been able to escape but had never found out what happened to the rest of her team.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

And now she was here. Hoping against hope that the only remaining family she had left after the death of her beloved step father would, or even could, protect her.

Grace was told by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Director Coulson and Agent May that the Avengers would help her because that was what they do. They save and help people. But Grace knew she was a special case and that once the full facts were discovered they would have no reason not to throw her out.

She nervously kept tugging her skirt down to cover her knees. Normally a casual dresser, today she had opted for a simple black skirt and white button down blouse.

Looking down at the ridiculous shoes she was wearing all Grace could think was it was a damned good thing she wouldn’t be obliged to run.

Staring at her reflection in the window she knew that she was put together well. Agent May had helped her pick an appropriate outfit.

Her blonde hair was left to curl down her back. Agent May wanted to create an elaborate up do but Grace had felt so ridiculous she immediately nixed the idea. Although the more experienced agent had been a God send in advising her how to act when meeting Stark and the other Avengers.

“They are an eclectic group. They seem like a fun loving bunch, but remember, Director Coulson saw plenty of action during his time with them.” Agent May had told her while holding up one white blouse after another, each blouse looked exactly the same to Grace she had no idea what May was looking for. “And he died.”

“I am sure I will be fine. Melinda.” Grace had smiled with more confidence than she felt.

“And if you are not,” Agent Ward grinned. “You can always call in the cavalry.”

“What did I tell you about calling me that?” Agent May had snapped at him.

Grace had wished she could stay with the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but it was impractical. There was no real place for them to house her that HYDRA would be certain not to find her. No place as secure as the Avenger’s tower at any rate. This place may not be a remote island, but in the end that had not been helpful anyway.

And after the last place where HYDRA had been able to catch her unawares… Grace rubbed her arm… awake she was able to escape quickly. But HYDRA agents didn’t fight fair. They had caught her asleep and it had been three days before she was conscious enough to escape.

Their narcotics hadn’t been strong enough last time. Grace knew they wouldn’t make that mistake a second time.

When she made her way back to S.H.I.E.L.D. that was when the decision was made that something else needed to be done.

Clutching her locket Grace had known where she should go. Where she should at least try.

This Tower contained her last living relative. And it was filled with Avengers. That had to count for something. Even HYDRA had to think twice about just attacking the Avengers.

At least that was Grace’s hope.

And all of this assumed they let her stay in the first place.

Grace knew how hard it had been for Director Coulson to get Mr. Stark to agree to meet with her at all. And Coulson pulled no punches when he let her know that while he and Mr. Stark were on reasonably good terms it would be up to her to convince him to assist her.

“He will see you. But don’t expect my name to carry any weight with him.” Coulson had warned. “Once you are in that Tower, you are on your own.”

Grace fingered the locket at her neck. There were two pictures inside. Two men one who had raised her and the other of the father the first had never allowed her to forget. As soon as she touched it the clasp came lose. Again. It seemed to Grace like she spent half her life making sure that locket stayed in place. Changing one single thing about it was impossible. It had belonged to her mother. When Grace went into the caves she just kissed it for luck and tucked it into her bras.

Grace had been waiting nearly an hour and was starting to get nervous. Had Mr. Stark decided not to see her after all? Just as she was ready to get up and leave in defeat a large man with tight curly brown hair stepped in to the waiting room.

While he looked intimidating his voice was kind when he announced, “Miss Dormer, Mr. Stark will see you now.”

Now that he was going to see her, Grace felt even more like running. But that was not an option. “Thank you, sir.”

“Happy.” He smiled down at Grace.

“I… beg your pardon?” Grace asked confused. He wanted her to be happy?

“My name.” He explained. “Happy Hogan.”

“Oh…” Grace wasn’t any more certain than she had been just a moment ago. “Thank you Mr. Hogan.”

Grace was completely out of her element. Clutching her manila envelope to her chest she followed Happy Hogan in to see Tony Stark.

Grace was not sure what she expected to see in Tony Stark. A larger than life mad man ranting and raving about social injustice and world threatening injustice, or at least the drunkard playboy she had seen in the few news reels about him.

The quiet dark haired man contemplating her over tented fingers whose eyes looked far older than his years was not what she anticipated.

“Mr. Stark doesn’t like…” Happy started.

Before he could finish Grace handed Happy her envelope.

Happy walked it over to Tony without comment and left the room.

“Have a seat Miss Dormer.” Tony motioned to the chair across from him.

“Thank you, Mr….” Tony opened the envelope completely ignoring her. “Stark…” Grace finished lamely.

After an awkward ten minutes of silence, the only sound being that of Tony flipping through the paper she had brought him. That envelope contained her DNA test results confirming her identity and her S.H.I.E.L.D. dossier.

“This matches what Agent Coulson sent over and what FRIDAY tested.” Tony finally looked up at Grace.

“Director Coulson, sir.” Grace corrected quietly. “Who is Friday?”

“FRIDAY is a what, not a who. My A.I. And I don’t believe for a second Fury gave up control of S.H.I.E.L.D. and neither should you.” Tony snorted.

“That isn’t for me to say, sir.” Grace responded diplomatically.

Tony shook his head laughing. “Call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father, as cliché as that sounds. My God you even sound like him.”

“I don’t understand how you’re A.I. could have tested me Mr… Tony.” Grace corrected.

“It is not as hard as you would think.” Tony’s smug tone belied his next words. “People shed skin cells and hair wherever they go. Having that collected and tested was a simple matter of a thorough combing of all of the areas in the tower you had been and running a DNA test.”

Simple. Right. Just comb a tower for stray bits of DNA. No problem at all.

“But…” Grace sputtered. “DNA tests take days… weeks… to come back. I have been here just over an hour.”

Tony’s arrogance was almost a living thing in the room with them. “That is true. For most people. Fortunately for you, or unfortunately depending on how you view things, I am not most people.”

Grace wasn’t even certain that his self aggrandizing required her response. She twisted her hands together watching him nervously.

“This is quite an impressive dossier, Miss…. Dormer?” Tony raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“My mother’s maiden name. It seemed… less conspicuous.” Grace explained.

“How is Coulson? Last time I saw him he wasn’t looking so well.” Tony put the manila envelope down on his desk.

The sudden change in topics nearly gave Grace whiplash. “I… umm… last I saw him he was fine. He was… less dead… than Agent May seemed to think he should be…”

Tony nodded. “Well, less dead is definitely better than the last time I saw him.”

“He did say that you two were on reasonably good terms.” Grace had no idea where this conversation was going.

“Did he now?” Tony laughed. “From Coulson that is practically an invitation to go steady.”

“Is… there a point to this line of questioning, Tony?” Grace had never been so confused.

“Yes.” Tony nodded towards her hands. “The point was to relax you so you would stop trying to tie your fingers in to knots in my office.”

Grace sighed. “Oh, small talk. Of course.”

“You act like you are unfamiliar with the concept.” Tony smiled almost gently.

“No, it isn’t that… I just, I am used to scientists, we discuss… well, not health related issues.” Grace confessed.

Tony was suddenly interested and opened the envelope again. “Really? That isn’t in here. What is your field of study?”

Finally happy with a subject she was comfortable with Grace leaned forward. “I am a speleologist. I specialize in speleogenesis.”

“So, caves and cave life?” Tony nodded. “Interesting field.”

“I always found it to be.” Grace was finally speaking with some animation which pleased Tony. “You can take any normal animal life and within the confines of a cave, proving there is a strong breeding pool that survives, the mutations are fascinating. The insect life alone would take a life time to fully understand.”

Tony had finally disarmed Grace with a half hour long discussion of the evolution and formation of life in cave systems.

“So,” Tony finally sat back with a grin. “It is nice to have someone else around who speaks English. Banner will enjoy talking to you I am sure.”

“I have heard of Dr. Banner’s work. I am a big fan.” Grace also sat back smiling.

“And the way he turns in to a giant green rage monster with breath taking anger management issues?” Tony laughed. “He manages to make me look normal and that is saying something.”

Grace wasn’t sure if she should laugh or not.

“I have to be perfectly honest, Grace.” Tony tapped the envelope. “I am not really certain why you need us at all if you can do what this file says you can.”

Grace thought about how to answer. How to explain that she was afraid to sleep because the last time she had been taken away in the middle of the night? 

While she was considering her response her eyes fell on a picture of Tony and a woman on his desk. They looked so happy. What was she bringing in to his life? This wasn’t some fortress. This was his home. A place for family. Friends.

And that brought her back to her own birth. Designed and ordered by HYDRA. Her stepfather had helped her escape. But now he was dead. And how was she going to explain any of this.

The answer was simple. She couldn’t explain it. She shouldn’t. She needed to get out of here. These people had enough of their own problems. Family or not, this was too much.

“Grace?” Tony half stood looking concerned. “Are you alright?” Looking over her shoulder he half shouted. “It is about time you two showed up. I called for you a long time ago.”


	3. An Unwilling Rescue

Grace, still in a hypersensitive aware state turned around to see who was behind her. Two men stepped in the room. One she knew. Oh no doubt. She would have known his eyes if nothing else. The other one had her locket in his hand. With a gasp Grace’s hand flew to her neck.

“What do you make of this, Steve?” The man with the metal arm opened and showed her locket to Steve Rogers. Steve recognized one of his recruitment pictures… and he knew the other man as well.

Steve looked at Grace in shock. “Private Lorraine? Lorraine Dormer?”

Grace didn’t know how to respond. All he could do was look at the tall blonde man from the corner of her eye and shake her head no. As often as she had dreamed of this moment all of her rehearsed words were stuck in her throat. So many words she wanted to say.

Jumping up she held out her hand for the locket and barely managed to whisper “Please.”

When the man handed the locket to her she was surprised that she who he was. “Sergeant Barnes?”

Grace watched as the huge man’s eyes widened and then narrowed on her.

“No… I am sorry… you can’t be he is… and anyway my stepfather said…” Grace knew she was babbling but she didn’t seem to have any control over what she was saying.

Grace knew that Captain Rogers was staring at her in disbelief but she had no ability to pay him any attention. She was far too focused on the man in front of her.

Knowing she had to say something Grace finally asked again. “My locket? Please?”

“Who are you and who is your stepfather and why did you call me Sergeant Barnes?” The man who could not be Sergeant Barnes was certainly a persistent one.

“My name is Grace. The locket belonged to my mother.” It was only a partial answer but better than nothing. At least that was Grace’s hope. Tentatively he reached out and placed her hand over that of the man holding her locket.

“Stop terrorizing the woman, Manchurian Candidate. Let her breathe.” Tony ordered from behind them. “And give her back her locket.”

“You know who this woman is?” That was Steve who asked. The man in front of Grace didn’t look like he had even heard a word Tony said.

“I do. Now let her explain in her own time.” Tony sounded exasperated behind her.

“I want an answer Tony!” Steve sounded to Grace like he was getting angry. “Who is she and why does she look so much like… someone I used to know?”

“Someone you used to know?” Tony scoffed. “Or someone you used to _know_?”

“Why are you avoiding the question?” Definitely angry, Grace could tell. Steve was almost shouting.

The giant had still not given Grace back her mother’s locket. He also hadn’t spoken another word to her. It occurred to Grace he was waiting for her response to a question. Now if she could just remember what that question had been…

“Damned it, Rogers!” Tony shouted slamming his hand on his desk “I told you…”

Grace had not taken her eyes from those of the man staring intently down at her. If she had she may not have been so startled.

_One… just one…_ Grace thought wildly and grabbing the hands of the man standing in front of her Grace concentrated on the last thing outside of this room she had seen. The roof of the building across the street. It would have to do.

Grace focused hard, eyes closed and pulled a portal open. Without a word of warning she dragged the man she was holding on to with her.

Grace felt the hands yanked away from her and she stumbled, hitting the roof with her knees.

“What did you do?” Came a shout from above her. “HOW did you do it?”

“Only one…” Whispered Grace.

“Only… what are you talking about?” Grace didn’t want to look up in to the face of the shouter. She knew it had to seem like madness to be one place and then suddenly another.

“I could only save one of you…” Grace whispered again.

“Only save…?” Gentle hands were suddenly lifting her up. “What do you mean?”

“There was a loud sound... and I couldn’t… I had to choose.” Grace kept her eyes tightly shut. The day HYDRA had come for her on the island… he had only been able to save one. The closest one to her.

“Hey… hey, Grace, right?” The hands on her upper arms kept Grace upright. “Look at me.”

Grace looked back in to the blue eyes of the man who looked so much like the old pictures her stepfather had shown her. “I’m sorry.”

“No... don’t be sorry. The loud noise startled you?” Strong hands rubbed her arm soothingly. Even the metal one was gentle and soothing.

Grace nodded. “I am sorry, I didn’t used to scare so easily. But then they came for me... and I think, no I don’t know what they did to my team. But I could only save one. He was helping me out of the cave and them there were loud noises and I knew who they were. I had to leave the rest.”

“Who?” Her involuntary rescue victim asked. “Who came for you?”

“HYD….” Grace realized she should not get this man involved. She should just run away fast and far. “I don’t know…” She lied.

The understanding and kind look he gave Grace was at odds with his next words. “You’re lying, Grace.”

“Look, I am sorry I accidentally kidnapped you.” Grace started backing away so he would not get pulled in to her next portal. “I over reacted. I…”

“How did you know who I am?” He interrupted Grace’s poorly thought out apology and exit strategy.

“How…?” Grace was confused. “But I don’t. You just looked like a man that my stepfather used to tell me stories about. Unless… you aren’t related to him are you? Sergeant Barnes I mean. The original that is not you, I mean if you are a sergeant or…”

“If I ever had any children I have never learned on them.” Giving Grace a snappy salute and grin he continued. “Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes of the 107th at your service.”

“But… that is not possible. You would have to be almost a hundred years old. And you definitely look…” Grace blushed. “Umm… not a hundred years old. Unless…. Oh God… the serum…”

Bucky froze and looked hard at Grace. “What do you know about the serum? About me?”

“There were… rumors.” Grace was uncertain about how much to reveal. “That my… Captain America was not the only one to have been subjected to that serum.”

“And what else?” Grace did not like how hard his voice had become.

“What… else? Mercy sake, Sergeant Barnes, isn’t that bad enough?” Grace had no idea what he was talking about but he was tense. Wary.

“And the Winter Soldier?” Bucky watched her face for any sign of deception.

Whatever he had expected to see, grace had no idea what he was talking about. “Soldiers… who fight in winter? Aren’t all soldiers expected to fight in any season?”

“So you have seen no news stories, no… rumors?” Bucky had no idea how she had never seen the reports about the attacks on Vienna. He had been completely innocent of that attack, but innocence was not usually newsworthy.

“I rarely got news stories from the outside world on the island. We only got our first road a couple of years ago.” Grace explained. “Who would bring us news?”

“Who indeed.” Bucky neither agreed not disagreed. “What is Steve to you?”

The sudden change in topics made Grace’s head spin. “He is… why would you think he is anything to me?” Grace was becoming confused by Sergeant Barne’s nearness. “It has been lovely meeting you Sergeant Barnes...”

“Call me Bucky. Everyone does.” As Grace took a step back Bucky took a step forward.

“That would be inappropriate Sergeant Barnes. We only just met.” Grace knew she either had to stop backing up or transport away. For some reason she just could not make herself stop talking to the handsome Sergeant.

“You call Tony by his first name.” Bucky teased, and then grew serious. “Unless there is something…”

“Mercy NO!” Grace managed to squeak out. “My goodness you ask a lot of intrusive questions for someone I just met! If you must know Tony and I know people in common. And I had to trust someone and…”

“Then you can just decide to trust me.” Bucky ordered.

This conversation had grown absurd. “Arrogance is a sin Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky grinned at her prim tone. “It is among the least of my sins, sweetheart.”

Grace’s lips thinned and tightened in annoyance. “Of that I have no doubt. You even look like sin, Sergeant Barnes.” Realizing what she had just said Grace blushed.

Bucky could not remember the last time he felt so normal. Teasing a woman who blushed and looked bothered by it made him want t keep bothering her. Repeatedly.

Letting out a laugh Bucky winked down at Grace. “I am going to enjoy having you in the tower, Grace.”

“You will not be having me in the Tower. Or anywhere, Sergeant Barnes.” Grace grew even more red realizing how that statement could be taken. “Are you confusing me on purpose, Sergeant Barnes?”

Bucky grinned wider and nodded.

“Well, as delightfully mortifying as this conversation has become, I am afraid I must be going Sergeant Barnes.” Grace slid to the left in order to give herself a little more room.

Bucky didn’t move this time. He didn’t need to. His next words halted Grace in her tracks. “You can’t run from HYDRA forever. And you can’t fight them alone. All you will accomplish is your own death.”

“How did you…” Grace started and then stopped and dropped her shoulders in defeat. “I do know that.”

Something in her tone set off warning bells for Bucky. “You intend to die. That is your entire plan.”

“I…” Grace sucked in a shuddering breath. “Yes. That is the plan. You must believe me, Sergeant Barnes, it is better than what HYDRA has planned for me. Would you please tell Captain Rogers to forgive my mother?”

From behind her Grace heard. “Forgive your mother for what? And what does HYDRA have planned for you Grace?”

Grace had not heard the door to the roof open behind her. Bucky had followed Tony and Steve’s progress as they made their way across the street and up the stairs.

“It is time to tell him, Grace.” Tony called from behind her. “It’s going to be OK.”

“But first back to the Tower.” Bucky said firmly. He didn’t want her panicking and trying to leave again.

Grace was happy for a few moments reprieve. It turned out much shorter than she anticipated as Tony scooped her up in his Iron Man suit and dropped them both to the ground quickly followed by Steve and Bucky.

Grace didn’t have time to wonder how the two men had jumped down alongside a man in a powered suit before she was whisked inside to a room that looked like a very nicely appointed living room with a full bar..

When Tony sat Grace down on her own two feet inside the Tower he grasped her by the elbows to help steady her footing.

Grace immediately winced in pain and a small whimper escaped her.

“What happened?” Tony was immediately horrified. “What did I do?”

Grace forced a smile. “No, it is alright I…”

“FRIDAY,” Tony called out. “Assessment?”

“Sub dermal hematoma to both arms.” The A.I. informed the room. “Pinel restraint indicated. Indication of marks left behind from numerous hypodermic injections. I can give you a more clear number of injection sites with a full medical evaluation.”

The room was very quiet after FRIDAY’s evaluation. The three men stared at Grace in horror.

“Who….” Steve tried to choke out. “Who would do this to you?”

Grace just sighed and turned staring at her reflection in the large mirror over the bar.. She had tried so hard to cover up the bruises and marks left behind from her capture. “HYDRA.” Was her simple response.

“But why?” Steve was walking up behind her. Grace noticed his eyes never left hers in the mirror. Why does HYDRA care about you? Who are you?”

“HYDRA doesn’t care about me.” Grace looked down. “They cared about a very old experiment involving a super soldier serum. And whether or not children born to super soldiers would also carry the serum in their DNA. As to who I am… I have used my mother’s maiden name to hide who I am. Her name was Lorraine Dormer.” Grace looked in to the mirror staring at eyes that were an exact copy of her own. “My name… the one on my birth certificate, is Sarah Grace Rogers.”


	4. Grace Rogers

** **

Steve shook his head not comprehending. “No… how? How can you look so young? Were you cryogenically frozen like Bucky was? Did HYDRA have you?”

Grace jumped when Steve asked about HYDRA. Bucky noticed how tense and afraid she was and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“No, Captain Rogers. I was not frozen.” Although that at least explained how Bucky looked so young. “I will indeed celebrate my 70th birthday this year.”

“And I am…” Steve wasn’t certain how to respond to this news.

“Biologically speaking…” Grace blushed. “And of course my mother gave me your last name because, well, I am reasonably certain my stepfather insisted. He was always very instant that you be remembered. He was very proud to have called you his friend you know and…”

Grace knew she was babbling but didn’t really know how to stop herself.

“Congratulations, Capsicle.” Tony smirked. “It is a bouncing seventy year old baby girl.”

Tony slid behind the bar and poured himself a drink. Downing that one Tony poured two more.

“Shut it Tony.” Steve glared at his friend. “Start from the beginning.” Steve instructed Grace.

“My mother, Lorraine... Private Dormer I suppose you would have known her as… you were her…” Grace paused not sure how much to reveal.

This was a lot harder than Grace had expected it to be. Even though her mother died long ago, and while she had been much closer to her stepfather, Grace still didn’t want her mother’s name dragged through the mud. How could she look these men in the eye and basically admit that her mother had whored herself out to HYDRA?

Steve’s eyes narrowed sensing Grace was hesitating to give him the full story. “I was her… what… exactly?”

Grace gratefully accepted the whiskey Tony slid to her with a nod of thanks. “You look like you need this more than I do

“You were mother’s mission, Captain Rogers. She was ordered to… ummm… wow, this was a lot more clinical in my mind than saying the words out loud.”

Steve held up his hands. “No, I can imagine what her _mission_ was. ‘The women of America, they owe you their thanks’ indeed.”

“Good thing you gave up womanizing.” Bucky shook his head. “You are a lot worse at it than I thought.”

“And when did you know I was your father?” Steve had sat down, hard, at this point.

“I always knew. My stepfather, like I said, he made sure I never forgot you.” Grace grabbed for the locket around her throat only then remembering Bucky still had it.

Without a word Bucky dropped it in her hand. Grace was startled by the brush of Bucky’s fingers against hers as he handed her back her mother’s locket. His fingers were warm and gentle. Grace could not quite hide the blush that spread across her cheeks.

“Was it also your stepfather’s idea to name you after my mother?” Steve asked.

“Oh, probably.” Grace nodded. “But he always called me Gracie because his Mom’s name was Grace. I think he just wanted a piece of the family for himself.”

Steve reached across and patted Grace on the shoulder comfortingly. “I am sorry for your loss. You must miss your stepfather terribly.”

“Uncle Tim.” Grace finally looked up from the image. “He never wanted me to forget you. Either of you.” Grace glanced at Bucky. “I grew up on stories of the Howling Commandos. I mean, clearly some stories were exaggerated and wrong. He had both of you dead and buried, you fell off a train.” Grace looked up at Bucky. The amused look he was giving her made Grace’s mouth dry up. “And you crashed a plain in to the ocean, Captain.”

Bucky and Steve looked at each other. How did Grace not know their story? It was plastered all over every new station for months, Years now.

Bucky finally shrugged. “She says she lived on an island that just got their first road.”

“Soqotra.” Grace offered. “We got our airport in 1999, so we aren’t completely backwards.”

“Oh, quite advanced.” Tony laughed and slid Grace another drink.

“Are you trying to get me drunk Tony?” Grace polished off the scotch and slid her empty glass back.

Tony winked at her. “Can you even get drunk? I man with the serum and all Capsicle can’t.”

“The serum affects people differently.” Grace was not sure how much to say. She did not want to become the object of pity. “Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes became super soldiers because they were already soldiers. I… am pretty sure they wanted that from me too, but… well that isn’t what they got. So yes, Tony I most assuredly can become inebriated. But after many years of practice drinking I have quite the tolerance level.”

Tony winked. “We have that in common then.”

Grace slid her glass back with a smile. “Indeed we do.”

Steve did not want to dwell on why his daughter had been drinking for so long. He turned the conversation back to her earlier statement.

“Those stories… they aren’t wrong.” Steve informed her. “They just got the dying part wrong. But back to the story. So, your “Uncle Tim”? He was your stepfather?”

Grace nodded. “Although the Howling Commandos called him Dum Dum. But he raised me, yes. Mother... she wasn’t exactly the maternal sort.”

“I’ll be damned.” Bucky laughed. “Dum Dum Dugan. Good man.”

“Yes he was.” Grace agreed.

“So he’s…” Steve knew that his old life was gone that everyone was gone but he had hoped…

“Yes, I am sorry.” And Grace truly was. “It hasn’t been that long, just a couple of years. I came back to be with him.”

Steve nodded. “I am glad you had him.”

“So am I.” Grace smiled. “But back to HYDRA and their plans. They wanted to know what effect the serum might have on any children. So they sent my mother. They felt you might… well… I remember she was beautiful and determined.”

“You look just like her.” Steve smiled at his daughter. “Your mother was… something.”

“Stunning.” Bucky winked down at Grace making her blush.

“Uncle Tim told me you were quite the charmer.” Grace laughed. “I can see he wasn’t wrong.”

“Oh?” Bucky teased. “What other absolutely true statements about me did Dum Dum make?”

Grace’s eyes crinkled up. “He told me if I ever ran in to a man like you I should keep running.”

Bucky laughed hard at this and sat down next to Grace on the couch. “Oh you have no idea, sweetheart.”

Grace missed the looks Tony and Steve gave each other. Neither had seen the other man this relaxed around anyone. Usually he was surly and quiet. Even Steve rarely got a smile out of him.

To Steve it almost felt like having the old Bucky back. A daughter and his best friend acting normal all in one afternoon. It felt like a miracle.

“Mother was… well, she had an unusual outlook.” Grace continued. “She always said if you didn’t have the brains and connections of a Peggy Carter then you made do with what God gave you. Peggy would have found the idea that she had any special connections or intelligence amusing…”

Steve looked back at Grace quickly. “You knew Peggy?”

“Uncle Tim… he thought…” Grace hesitated. “I guess it doesn’t matter everything he thought, but he did think you might have liked it if Peggy and I got to know each other.”

“I notice you call him uncle and not dad, or father or… whatever.” Tony observed.

“I… yes.” Grace shrugged delicately. “Uncle Tim wanted me to know where I came from. And he said calling him “Dad” would have been disrespectful.”

“Dum Dum.” Steve shook his head fondly. “It would have been alright. You thought I was dead, you had no reason to…”

Grace frowned and shook her head. “No, sir. I never thought you were dead.”

Steve was surprised by this fervent confession. “And why would that be?”

“Well… Peggy never believed it.” Grace shrugged. “Howard didn’t either. He spent years trying to find you. And he was so smart. He wouldn’t have wasted his time looking if you were gone.”

Steve was shocked and pleased by Grace’s comments. So Peggy had not entirely forgotten him…

Bucky did not like the praise Grace was heaping on Howard. The notorious womanizer would have loved to get his hands on an innocent like Grace.

“You knew my father?” Tony studied Grace for a moment. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“I was not sure how you would feel about that.” Grace confessed. “I knew you two didn’t always see eye to eye…”

Tony snorted. “Understatement of the century. Literally in your case.”

“Did you and Howard… were you…” Bucky tried to find the right words, and then he remembered something Steve once said. “Fonduing?”

“Bucky…” Steve warned.

Grace had no idea what Bucky was talking about. “Did we… I’m sorry, what? Howard made some investments for me and made certain I would never have to worry about money… we may have had conversations over meals… but I don’t specifically recall a fondue night…”

Tony tried to keep from laughing at Grace’s confusion. “Manchurian Candidate wants to know if you were screwing my old man.”

“TONY!” Steve snapped. “That was out of line.”

“And ridiculous too.” Grace laughed. “I was a little girl when I met Howard. And by the time I was old enough to “fondue” Howard was married with a child.”

Wanting to change the subject, Bucky took it back around to something Grace had left out of her narration earlier. “You said you had not been frozen. You left part of that explanation out though, didn’t you? HYDRA?”

“Clever.” Grace sighed. “But not inaccurate. Yes, for a time I was under HYDRA’s control.”

Steve jumped up as though he could protect Grace from dangers lurking in every corner. “When? What did they do?”

Grace stood up and paced. Tony understood and gave her space. After he had come back from Afghanistan he had been suffering from severe PSTD. He paced to keep people away from him. Refusing to accept anything someone handed him was another way he maintained distance.

“Uncle Tim sent me to Soqotra when he realized that HYDRA would not stop coming for me. I lived there for almost two decades. We only spoke on occasion.” Grace stared out the window. “It was too dangerous.”

“Almost two decades.” Steve watched Grace sympathetically. That must have been difficult. Is that where your accent is from then? Soqotra?”

Grace startled. “I thought my English was quite good.”

“It is.” Bucky assured her. “The accent is… nice.”

Grace spared a smile for Bucky before she continued. “In his final years Uncle Tim suffered from dementia. He was comfortable, but he didn’t always remember who I was. Maybe if I had visited more…”

“He would have wanted you to stay safe where you were.” Steve assured her.

“I know… it is just… he was all I had.” The guilt had eaten Grace up. “When I learned he did not have long I called a number he had once given me… just in case. Director Coulson answered and sent Agent May to get me. He said she was the only one he trusted. They are very close.”

“Does she play the cello?” Tony asked, hoping that Phil had taken his advice about keeping love alive.

“Ummm… no? I don’t think so.” Grace looked at Tony curiously. “And S.H.I.E.L.D. brought me to Uncle Tim. Everything was fine at first. I wasn’t too worried. If HYDRA came after me I could just escape.”

“Neat trick.” Tony nodded. “You will have to tell us about how you manage that.”

“It is a side effect from the serum.” Grace hesitated. “I don’t know how it works exactly… but the serum… it is affected by… environmental factors. If someone is a soldier, or trains to be… they become a super soldier. But if someone is made to be afraid for a very long time…”

“They might learn to escape?” Bucky guessed.

“Essentially, yes. I can transport myself… and others as you have seen.” Grace affirmed. “And I don’t die. I mean, I guess I could be killed but I just… don’t die. I don’t age at the same rate either.”

Steve nodded. “That explains a lot. Tell us about HYDRA… please.”


End file.
